The Specific Aims of the Biostatistics and Informatics Core are: 1. To provide expertise in hypothesis formulation, experimental design, project monitoring, data analysis and data presentation and reporting to the primary projects, developmental research projects, career development projects and cores of the Gl SPORE. 2. To ensure that data collected in clinical, pre-clinical and translational reseach is promptly, reliably and securely acquired, stored, recovered and distributed, and to support the sample management needs of translational researchers engaged in multi-center research. To these ends, the Gl SPORE has recruited experienced biostatistical investigators who are familiar with advanced data analysis techniques, oncology and translational research, and an experienced data management team at Dartmouth Medical School, with whom the biostatisticians have considerable experience and in whom they have confidence. The biostatistical investigators keep abreast of contemporary data analysis methods in relevant fields such as machine learning and clinical trial design. Informatics personnel participate heavily in national informatics initiatives such as CaBIG.